Electronic devices such as mobile devices may be utilized for a wide variety of different activities, with many activities utilizing one or more command gestures by a user.
In particular, command gestures are commonly performed by a user on a touchscreen of a mobile device. Various swipes and motions by a user across the touchscreen control many different functions for the mobile device. For example, a swiping motion commonly moves the contents of the screen in the direction of the motion, such as swiping downward to view material above the currently viewed material and swiping upward to view material that is below the currently viewed material on the touchscreen.
However, the touchscreen is also used by the user to receive visual information. While applying command gestures to a touchscreen allows a user to interact with images displayed on the touchscreen, the gestures will inevitably block at least a portion of the touchscreen from the view of the user during the performance of the gesture. As a result, it is generally not possible to view the entire screen of a device at the same time as making inputs using gestures on the touchscreen.